


Nothing Is As Unforgettable As You Are

by jwaebje



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Falling In Love, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Slow Burn, Witchcraft, a bit of angst, jeongin gets bedazzled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwaebje/pseuds/jwaebje
Summary: Jeongin is stuck in a bit of a pickle, well, not a bit. He's got a huge problem upon his hands. How much weirder can the countryside get? One minute ago he was in South Korea, now Scotland? god he needs a break, maybe the cheery witch would take him home but, the guy seems to be more interested in sigils than Jeongin's existence.Maybe he'll get something out of this
Relationships: Lee Minho | Lee Know/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Nothing Is As Unforgettable As You Are

**Author's Note:**

> IVE had this fic idea in my head for SOOOO LONG HELP

he was running.

He ran faster, and faster.

Theres no turning back now.

The crisp air of the forest pierced through his lungs, the air seemed to be drowning him but, he didn’t falter. He continued running. He had to run, there was no other choice for jeongin. He sprinted further and further away, not making an effort to look back.

The tranquil forest was frightening, the fog was everywhere, it was easy to get lost. And it was even harder to find your way out. This is mistake, he thinks. I shouldn’t have taken this path. However, he keeps running. He’s too afraid to look back, he should though. He should look back, why bother running any further when you may be safe? 

The sky is looking gloomier then from when he entered, the rush of adrenaline and fear being the only things keeping the boy to move forwards, he tried his best not to trip, really. Luck wasn’t on yang Jeongin’s side today, and that may or may not have pushed at too many of his buttons. the unfortunate willow root had to face its horrible faith as he tripped over it, tumbling into the ground. Well, sorry tree, he didn’t mean it. I’ll be fine soon right? Well that’s what Jeongin would like to believe, you can never be too sure though. 

He stood up, leaning against the tall willow, and dusted the dirt off of his jeans, he tells himself that he’s lucky for the cold weather today. Otherwise, the stench that would’ve erupted from his pants would not be an enjoyable one. 

It takes a moment for Jeongin to fully process his surroundings. His thoughts are going haywire, just what exactly is going on? guess im deep into the the forest of “ARCADIA” whatever the fuck that is. _Did I time travel or what?_ No footprints could be heard from behind him, signalling that he was safe for now, as y’know you can never be too sure when you’re on foreign ground.

Jeongin takes a seat on the dirt, still leaning against the large willow. He thinks it’s pretty comfy, to be honest. The forest is oddly quiet though, it’s not so peaceful. Just unnerving.  
_I shouldn’t stay here for any longer, I need to fucking get back home_ , he thinks. Slowly, he stands up again. After spending a little time catching his breath he thinks he’s good to go. Jeongin pats the tree twice, and silently thanks it. What he didn’t expect was his hands to feel like they’re on fire, the burning sensation spreading throughout his body like a wildfire.

 _Holy fucking shit, oh god. Oh god. I’m gonna die aren’t I? I literally came here to visit grandma and- and now a tree is setting me? On fire?? This should be going the other way round, oh god_. He clenches his eyes shut, trying to calm himself down, but that doesn’t stop the internal curses he lets out, scolding himself for being so damn stupid. 

_Screaming isn’t gonna solve anything okay Jeongin, I know you want to. Be rational here, a bunch of men just chased you into the forest, you’re lost and you’re never gonna see your family again. Wait, wait. Think positive. Okay I WILL see my family again, gotta manifest this._

From cursing life out to giving himself a pep-talk, the brunette finally opens his eyes. The burning sensation has seemed to calm down, just a bit. The willow tree he was next to sported a deep scarlet red as of now, he looked at it in pure horror. Tree’s aren’t supposed to change colours, leaves are. He gawked at the tree for a little more, shutting his mouth immediately as the fog started to clear up. Intense whispers erupted throughout the vast forest, deafening for a second or two. If the quiet of the forest was unnerving then this was much, much more worse. As the fog cleared up a little, jJongin had managed to spot another red tree, slightly brighter than the one he was stationed at, and a darker one. 

_Am I supposed to choose where to go? There’s a dark end, and a lighter one. Maybe following the lighter trees would lead to something better, right? Trees don’t just turn red… that’s basically magic. And I’m hoping that the lighter trees represent light magic or whatever._ Maybe he’d travel to a different world. And if he were to do that, he’d definitely prefer a safer space, even if he were to never go back home, guess he’d have to adapt. 

_Wow, my critical thinking skills really do get better when I’m about to fucking die, huh._

Trusting that he’d made the right decision, Jeongin quickly heads over to the lighter tree. He didn’t want to waste any daylight, that would’ve put him in so much danger. What if there were bears?! Wolves? Werewolves?! Oh god what about bear-wolves (whatever those are) ?? 

He knocked on the tree, hoping that another one would turn light red. 

_Am I really playing a game of hot and cold with trees?_

The burning sensation was still oh so very prominent, but he's managed to get used to it, its kept him a bit warm. 

Well, Jeongin has to agree that playing a game of hot-and-cold with trees is much better than being chased down by barbaric men.Whatever that was about. Maybe the only downside is the strange heat thats flowing through his blood but other than that he thinks he's doing great! He really thinks he should be questioning this situation more, but at this point, he just doesn’t have the energy to think about anything other than proper shelter. 

Fortunately, a tree turned a might lighter shade of red not to far off, almost looking a bit pink. Things like this continued on for an hour or so, jeongin kicking on trees and searching for ones that’ve changed colours. He was exhausted. The lethargic figuremknocked on the tree once again, seeing another one turn white. 

_Holy shit, this must be the end of the trail. Right?_

He tugged at his seafoam green hoodie and mustered up all the energy he could to sprint towards it. He knocked on the tree but nothing happened, he tried again getting more desperate. “Please, please please lead me to somewhere yeah?” The boy pleaded, god he wanted to just burst into tears, what the hell is happening? He pat the tree twice, maybe he had to be gentler. Five or so minutes passed by with Jeongin trying to find a solution to just end his misery but, nothing happened.

He clasped his head in his hands and slid down the tree, and sighed. 

_This isn’t fun, is it? How long has it been? Does his grandma even notice that he won’t be arriving anytime soon? There’s no damn service in the forest, of course he wouldn’t be able to contact anyone. At least there’s nothing weird rustling around the bushes. He’s too far in to find anyone that might live here. What if-_

Jeongin lets out a choked cry, its stressing him out. The entire situation is fucking with him, what even happened in the beginning? He for sure doesn’t know.

Another choked sob leaves his mouth, and he starts talking. “God I just wanna go home. Tree can you hear me? You’re magical so you must be listening.” A meek chuckle leaves his throat, it hurts. It feels tight. “You know I just wanted to watch Finding Nemo with my grandma? She loves that movie so much, so do I. My favourite character is Dory, yeah, I think Do- FUCK!” A surprised yelp leaves his lips as the tree starts to shift behind him. The trunk starts cracking, the wood starts separating and it’s creaking. Really, really loudly. A thin door starts to form as the whiteness of the tree disappears.

He stood there in awe. This definitely isn’t normal. Not like anything that happened earlier was normal too but, this, this is absolutely fucking insane. Trees do grow doors- actually… wait never mind. Doors don’t appear out of trees.

_What the fuck._

_Well, there isn’t much time to waste is there?_ The boy thought, quickly turning the doorknob, opening it swiftly. Loud creaking echoed through the forest. _Oh, that’s gonna attract a lot of attention, isn’t it?_

Without a second thought, he stepped into the trunk, only to be met with no floor. It felt like he was falling into an endless pit of darkness, he let out shrill shrieks and cries, trying to grab onto the ground surrounding him but it was all too flat. As if he were falling down a rabbit hole. 

_I'm not gonna enter Wonderland am I?_ He tried to joke to calm his nerves down. Key word: tried. But that only seemed to heighten his ever growing anxiety, no one would want a livid lady to chop their head off. _Is it time to just brace my fate? Fuck positive thinking, its time I look forward to death._

The rabbit hole like murder machine seemed to be coming to an end, it almost seemed as if there was some curve at the bottom, turning it into a slide. Jeongin landed on it ass first (probably the safest landing there could’ve been) and continued to slide down. There didn’t seem to be an opening anywhere but instead a small door, Jeongin put as much of his weight down onto the ground as he possibly could, trying to slow everything down in order to not crash through the door. He came to an abrupt stop in front of it and slowly crawled towards it. There was a small little handle that didn’t seem all too broken. There he turned it and a dim light shone through the small opening he had created, fully pushing the door open he ended up in what seemed like a whine cellar. However, instead of wine, there seemed to be something much more different. 

He was in a potion cellar.


End file.
